


A Long Road From Bolivia

by she_rhapsody



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Bolivia - Freeform, F/M, QOTS, Queen of the South - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_rhapsody/pseuds/she_rhapsody
Summary: Teresa wrestles with her demons and wonders what her dream with James means. Inspired by the Bolivia episodes, slightly AU. POV Teresa. One-shot. Teresa/James, Teresa/Guero.
Relationships: Jeresa - Relationship, Raymundo "El Guero" Davila/Teresa Mendoza, Teresa Mendoza & James Valdez, Teresa Mendoza/James Valdez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	A Long Road From Bolivia

I glance at him sideways, trying to stifle the sudden surge of emotion. Sunglasses obscure his face, one hand on the steering wheel, the other tapping the dashboard. A muscle in his jaw tenses.

My eyes flick to his neck.

Clean, blood-free. 

I check my hands – no blood there either. 

My mind shrinks from the memory. _Warm, gushing, endless._

On my right, Guero’s presence – once a comfort – now feels crushing. His hand rests on my thigh protectively, and every so often he gives my leg a squeeze. It’s meant to signify “I’m here, I’m with you.” I don’t acknowledge him… but I don’t move his hand. Those feelings are too complicated, and right now, I can’t deal with them. 

We’ve been driving for hours. The enormity of what we’ve escaped, presses down on me. Every bend in the road has me on edge. My mind feels frantic, scrambling to make sense of things. And my dreams, more vivid than ever, dig into my eyelids. 

James glances my way, a concerned look flitting across his features. “You all right?” he mouths. 

I see him collapse, blood spurting through my fingers. 

"Teresa?"

“I’m fine,” I tell him, shaking the vision away. Heat flares in my cheeks.

“It’s a long ride,” James says gently. “Try and get some rest.”

I nod, curling my fingers into my palms. It’s hard to get comfortable in the tight space, wedged in between my two ‘machos’, La Capitana’s crude nickname, a constant barb in my side.

“You’re safe, babe,” Guero adds pointedly. “Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it. Like we always have.” His other hand fidgets by his side – the hand that pulled the trigger. 

I squeeze my eyes shut. 

_Why am I so rattled?_

I’m good with emotions. I always have been. Where I’m from, I learned a long time ago they won’t get you anywhere. It’s why I’m still alive. 

But...what happened at El Santo’s shook me hard. What if the beetle’s poison still lingers, trailing paranoia in my sleep-deprived mind? What if it never leaves the system, a reminder of the sacrifice, carried forever? El Santo is capable of anything, I’m sure of this now. A madman with a code of his own.

And I don’t know what I’m more scared of – losing control…or the thought that James might see it too.

James, with his ruthless efficiency and no bullshit approach. 

James in mission mode...a perfect shot every time. 

James, with his bleak perspective on the world. 

James, who’s saved my life – and I his – more times than I can count…

I don’t know him, I remind myself. I can’t trust him. His first loyalty will always be to Camila. 

But when I thought I lost him…

 _You know what it means,_ a voice in my head says.

But I dreamt of Guero too, the rational side of me argues. 

_Not the same way, Teresa..._

Guero’s death had been devastating and traumatic, the dream like some kind of morbid déja-vu, picking over a scab, that had barely healed. 

Losing James felt different. Guttural and raw, opening up a wound I didn’t know I had…

A dark desire I never let myself face. 

We work well together. Intuitively. And I _know_ there’s mutual respect between us. In between all the missions and danger and running for our lives, there are moments where I glimpse the real him. Just for a second. Open, unguarded, letting me in…

“It’s going to be close,” says James, cutting into my thoughts. Tension emanates from him in waves. He wants to be out of Bolivia as much as I do. 

We’re almost at the border, where George is no doubt cursing my name. 

“He’ll wait for us,” I respond, with conviction I can’t explain. My head is starting to clear, the blur of the visions replaced by awareness of the next potential threat.

To my right, Guero’s gaze feels heavy and loaded. I know he isn’t used to this side of me – decisive and certain. Or maybe everything is amplified by James, the two of them butting heads at every corner. I’m sick of their fighting. 

Eventually the truck rumbles to a halt. I spot George, his colourful shirt stuck to him in the humidity. Guero slides out first, holding out a hand to help me get down. I know the gamble I made with El Santo is risky, and all our lives hinge on it. The truth is, the most dangerous part of all is just beginning. 

James pockets his sunglasses, tucking his gun into his jeans. 

“Having a choice is better than having none at all,” I tell him, as he yanks his door open.

“I know.” James looks at me, steady and sure. “Whatever happens, we’re in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fell in love with QOTS and had to write this to get it out of my system. So much love for Jeresa! It's such a complicated and beautiful relationship. Let me know your thoughts, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
